


Try this

by Chi (Chirushi)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirushi/pseuds/Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something tastier than Chef Ramsay's food is his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaracid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaracid/gifts).



> One fine morning I got a LINE message about how much someone love this pairing. I replied, "I'll write it during lunch break" so here it is.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Oh my, Chef, that was pretty quick.”

“Shut up, you son of a bitch.” Ramsay hisses. To be fair, he didn’t prepare for this at all. He didn’t expect such impromptu quickie can be this exciting.

 

***

 

Ramsay met Dr. Lecter at the Medical Association Gala the chef catered. He stepped out from the kitchen after the desserts were out and then the staffs can clean up and wrap the night. There, at the corner of the hall, where no one paid attention as they enjoy their meal, the doctor came to him.

“Chef,” the doctor greeted.

“Yes?”

“I’m Hannibal Lecter. Pleased to meet you.” His hand reached out for a shake.

 “Uh, yes, nice to meet you too.” Ramsay took his hand, “So how was the dinner?”

The edge of Lecter’s mouth curved a bit. “Not bad.”

 _Not bad?_ For a housewife or a college student it might me a compliment, but to Chef Ramsay, it’s an insult. “Excuse me? Is there anything wrong with the dishes?”

“No, not at all. I’m sorry, Chef, it’s probably just me. I have unusual taste, you see.”

_Unusual taste?_

“Knowing your reputation, I thought you may be able to make some that taste _almost_ to my liking.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not what people here commonly eat, so I don’t expect even _you_ to fulfill my relish.”

Now that’s beyond insult. Is that a fucking challenge?

Lecter’s smirk got wider. “Are you intrigued?”

Ramsay was a little offended, but he must admit. “Yes, whatever the shit you’re talking about. I don’t need anything to proof, but customer’s satisfaction is my priority, no matter how fucking insolent they are.”

“Good. I’ll wait until you finished your work. Then I can show you.”

 

***

 

So here they are, in a room of the hotel of the gala.

Ramsay is still breathing heavily, eyes on the ceiling. The lights shine dimly in the room.

“Damn, Lecter. Maybe your tongue cannot taste good food because it’s being too fucking good to suck dicks.”

“You flatter me, Chef.” Lecter says, sitting beside him with a little smug expression. He just watches Ramsay collecting his composure back. 

A few moments later, Ramsay turned his head to the other man. “Okay, now what do you like?”

Lecter raised his eyebrows. Is the chef finally getting back to the first reason he came here? “Excuse me?”

“Should I suck you too or what?”

“Well… I do like putting a flesh in my mouth…” Lecter murmurs and raises his body to loom over Ramsay and gaze down at him. He smiled, “Rim me?”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, if you don’t like that, we can do something else.” 

“I can do that. Get on your knees, doctor.”

Lecter obeys. “I guess if one of your subordinate messed up, you can say ‘it tastes like ass’ now.”

Ramsay frowns. “Do you fucking want this or not?”

“Sorry. Please continue. I can’t wait.”

Once in a while, it’s good to be the one being eaten.

 


End file.
